monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Minerali
Jade Minerali is the blind daughter of a gargoyle couple and cousin to Rochelle Goyle. Character Personality Jade Minerali is a gargoyle who has a taste for adventure. She is quite civil, manipulative and flirty at times and acts like she's in court or something since she admires the works of justice. She likes to pretend she's proving someone's guilt and innocence through pretend live action roleplaying which ends with "the guilty one" getting ripped apart (or thrown out the window while being tied to a rope if she's doing this at home). She has a hobby for smelling and licking things as she can't exactly see since she's blind. She looks up to both her sister and mother as both are her idols. She tries to act cool but fails to do so since she thinks "smelling and licking colors" is wierd but still does it anyway. Jade also has an intense liking for dragons and keeps dragon eggs incubated in a lab part of Crabkart's hangout. Appearence Since Jade is a gargoyle, she has stone grey "skin" with black hair (w/ red and green streaks).Since she is blind, her eyes are sort of both a tinted rusy red and magenta actually an electric lemon yellow color that doesn't show any irises, scleras or whatsoever. Another thing of being a gargoyle is that she also has little stone grey wings. Her ears are also webbed. Relationships Family Jade Minerali has a family of victorious crime fighters including an aunt who hunts down swindlers with the same gift Jade has. Her mother is a highly-trained yet neophyte crime-catcher who is also blind and almost got herself thrown into the slammer because of Ema's mother herself but thank God she is safe. It is unknown who her father is while her sister who is named Ruby is a college student studying to be a lawyer herself yet she gets into trouble many times as she never pays too much attention in class as she focuses more on skate-boarding and spraying graffiti then studying plus Ruby lost her sense of smell rather than sight like her sister and mother. Friends According to her diary, she is best friends with Mewlina Katzen and has an on-and-off friendship with Ema Posai. She used to have a healthy and well friendship with Skellogi Bonez until he got a little violent and began to have an abusive hate-dating relationship. She used to play many games with Skellogi too but left that hobby for other things. She is on good terms with Hazrid as she told him what it's like to be blind since Hazrid became blind once (thanks to Lukli) and is on good terms with other people in Crabkart's group of "friends". Enemies Jade doesn't exactly have any enemies except for a tiny bit of hate for Ema. Jade now has an unhealthy and abusive hate-dating relationship with Skellogi and tries to hurt Skellogi except for the fact that he's actually quite invincable. Gallery Outfits JADEBC.png|Her Black Carpet Outfit Jade Minerali.png|Her basics (Including her eye without the glasses on the left.) Mischellenous Quotes *''"It's quite a coincidence that I have ruby raspberry-smelling eyes and my older sister's name is Ruby and she has jade kiwi-smelling eyes and my name is Jade!"'' - Jade on about her and her older sister's eye. *''"Hellooooo Mr. Crabby McCrabbypants!" ''- Her usual "greeting" to Crabkart whenever she sees him. *''"Oh my god Crabkart, shut up!" ''- Jade (rudely) asking Crabkart to shut up about her blinding. *''"*sighs* Oh Pietra, when will you ever hatch? I mean, Ruby's pet dragon Giada has already hatched!" ''- Jade talking to Pietra while the latter is still in his/or her egg. Pre-blinding.png|Jade before getting blinded by the sun. Blind.png|The result of the blinding. Trivia *Jade's screen name is bitetalianAttorney. *It is said that Jade got blind by Ema because of the sudden death of Ema's pet while the rest of the story is unknown until 'someone asks how she got blind in a certain ask blog. ' *Jade can be a bit socially awkward at times. *Jade's favorite song is "Crystamanthequins".(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6A91UB3QkdE) *Jade is strongly based upon Terezi Pyrope from Andrew Hussie's Homestuck. *She, along with Ema, are known to have quite an obsession with Harry Potter as seen here. She claims to be in Gryffindor since she can "smell" the red. *She is both left and right handed which is a little uncommon for people. *If Jade were to be a real character, she would be voiced by Shayna Fox with a more sassier type of voice. *If Jade were to take off her glasses, they would be an electric lemon-like yellow color as yellow was the last color she saw while getting blinded. *Her theme song is called "CR1M1N4L CR1M1N4L", which is a Homestuck fansong about Terezi in her justice-like roleplay by herself. *Jade would represent Pride from The 7 Deadly Sins as she is prideful. Category:Gargoyle Category:Original Characters Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs Category:Females